


all you have left to hold onto

by HelmetParty



Series: Orphaned Series [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Forests, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, inspired in part by EverymanHYBRID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: On an expedition to Centralia, Pennsylvania, Ryan and Shane find more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Orphaned Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963531
Kudos: 14





	all you have left to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge rewatching Supernatural and I really wanted to do something spooky! As well, I actually went to Centralia before since I live in PA. I will try to include things I saw so it's accurate, at least to a degree. This intro chapter is rushed just because I want to set up the events to follow, so don't let it throw you off!  
> Anyway, thanks for giving this fic a checkin' out, and if you liked it, please do comment! Comments really do help me to update things quicker. Either way, hope you enjoy!

The new season of Supernatural had to be exciting. It had to be  _ new _ . Ryan had had the idea in the back of his mind for a while, a few seasons even, but he wasn't sure when the right time was going to be - or even if it was a good fit or not. It's not until Shane suggests the idea that he decides on it.

"Maybe we could go to that...that town. The one that's like  _ Silent Hill _ ," Shane had mentioned idly as they brainstormed for the season while jotting note ideas on their laptops. Ryan instantly lights up at the idea, and green lights it with Buzzfeed soon after. It was a lucky call that going to Centralia wasn't exactly something you needed permission for. They could simply just walk in. Drive in, to an extent. They would need permission to sleep at the graveyard, though, which was easy to obtain through Buzzfeed. As well, there weren't any good maps of the place on the internet, at least not one he could find, he did find videos showing you how to get to certain interesting parts of the place; it looked like it could be cut and dry, but spooky as well. They would spend the night camping in the woods there, and set up cameras around to catch any EMP's or spirits on tape. And, while Ryan was excited about it, he was scared, too. Needless to say, he wouldn't do it without Shane.

They pre-record the history part of the video the day before their flight. "I don't like the whole, "fire under the town" thing," Shane stressed over  _ FaceTime _ that same night. Ryan nodded in response, folding a pair of clothes and putting it into a suitcase. "Yeah, me neither." "Like, are we afraid of- of falling in? Has that happened?" Shane was nonchalant as always, worried with the realistic aspect of the trip as always. "Not that I know of, at least when I was looking into it. You know, we could be, like, killed by ghosts too."    
"I think we have a bigger chance of getting jumped by edgy teenagers, you know, the-the- what’s that series? They got fans spray painting the graffiti road and going in the graveyards at night and stuff."

Shane's unending skepticism was exhausting, but he made a good point.

They wake up at the ripe hour of five AM to drive to the airport for the flight at seven. They arrived at five in the evening in Pittsburgh, and then it was a four hour drive to Centralia from there in their rental. It seemed like most of the trip was travel, only to end up at their destination at nine at night, complete in the dark of night, no previous knowledge to get them around. Luckily, of course, they had night vision cameras and enough batteries to last a week. And, even luckier, they make it there right on schedule, and with no vomit to spare from the jet lag... It seemed that it was going to go better than expected.

They arrive at their starting point - a cemetery. It was atop a hill and maintained by gardeners every so often, but tonight, there was nobody. Simply walking down a well-set dirt trail would lead you into the heart of Centralia. They park their rental right outside its gates and begin to setup. Without a cameraman, the episode would need to be filmed on their own cameras, their phones, and whatever stationary cameras they set up. For the intro they use two - one directly in front of them, and one for a close-in.

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we're here in the desolate ghost town of Centralia, Pennsylvania, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question 'are ghosts real?'"

In typical fashion, Shane shakes his head.

"So, I actually had this idea a few seasons ago, but I wasn't sure it would be a good fit," Ryan starts, interrupted by Shane.    
"Well, I was the one who- who cemented it." They look at each other, both smiling, and Ryan laughs. "Do you really need this win right now?"    
"It's not a win, this was completely my idea."    
"You're idea which you complained about last night, falling in and all, right."    
"Well, we're about to see if I was right to be concerned!"

They pick up the cameras and move out. The area is wooded, but like promised, there was a clear path down to the main area. It was mostly downhill, the forest silent save for the wind in the trees and the chirping of bugs. "You know, we're really not even in the thick of it and I'm already pretty spooked," Ryan mentions, turning to look at Shane. "Yeah, these woods are spooky," Shane responds, panning his camera around the area. "And it is pitch black out here, nobody really tells you how dark it gets in these here woods."

They reach the clearing. It's a sudden break from the wooded forest area, which felt like it could stretch on forever. Even in the blackness of the night, they could start to see hinting of the fire. On their cameras, directly in front of them was a hole on the side of a small cliff spewing a thin shield of white smoke. They walk towards it carefully, making sure not to get too close to fall in. "So, this is actually smoke from the fire," Ryan excitedly points out to the camera. "It's still burning to this day, and there's holes like this all over the place."

"It's just crazy to think this fire, that happened in, what-"

"1962."

"1962! A fire happened in 1962 and is still on fire today and that's just a thing that's happening," Shane continues, exasperated in the insanity of the logistics. Ryan inches closer, trying to get a better shot of the hole. "And this isn't like, a small hole either. It's huge! It could almost fit your head in it!"

Shane chuckles, and Ryan backs away from it.

"Okay, so, there's another path up that way which leads us further into the woods, and it eventually hits "Route 61", or 'Graffiti Road', which sounds fucking cool."   


"Where are the ghosts and ghouls Ryan?"

"Oh those are along the way. Those are everywhere around us. Apparently people have gone missing here since the fire, even before, and when people come here they see figures in the trees watching them."

Shane was obviously unconvinced, as per usual. "You don't even have to say anything, your skepticism is so loud," Ryan remarks as they begin the careful trek towards the uphill dirt path on the other side of the clearing. As they bicker and debate, recording any seemingly unusual noise in the abandoned woods, they walk unbeknownst to them that the only way out just might be in. 

**Author's Note:**

> proofread by a king among us peasants, michael! thank you king!!


End file.
